


Actions have Consequences

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Their friendship matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi isn't the only one who gets tired of Lance's reckless behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions have Consequences

Lance had only been sitting down for a minute when he heard footsteps approaching.

Letting out a sigh, he prepared for the inevitable.

Ten seconds later, Mack walked through the doorway.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

The taller man stared down at him, worry and anger clearly shown on his face.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

An arched eyebrow caused him to rephrase it.

“There wasn’t another option.”

“Really? ‘Cause according to May, she and Trip both could have taken the shot.”

Mack looked unamused.

The Brit didn’t know what to say to his best friend.

Sitting down in the chair across from Lance, the mechanic sighed.

“Man, you can’t do that to me. You’re just lucky I don’t have hair.”

Lance couldn’t help chuckling.

“Mate, I can’t even imagine you with hair.”

“You know, for this stunt of yours….Skye will be taking your place in this week’s tournament.”

The other man was outraged.

“WHAT? YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

His best friend just stared at him.

“You should have thought about that when you took an unnecessary bullet for her.”

Seeing the Brit staring at him with his mouth open, Mack had an idea.

“Though, I suppose….you could do inventory for a month instead.”

The mechanic thought the other man’s eyes were going to pop out of his head at the comment.

“Those are my only options?”

“You’re just lucky I’m giving you options.”

The Brit glared at his friend as he huffed and crossed his arms.

“Fine…..Skye can take my place.”

An idea came to Lance and he couldn’t help the smirk.

Seeing the look on his best friend’s face and knowing how he thought, Mack decided to nip it in the bud.

“And no, you can’t bribe Skye with sexual favors to get her to let you back in the tournament.”

The Brit pouted causing him to roll his eyes.

“Why am I even friends with you?”

Mack grinned.

“I ask myself that question every day.”

“You can at least get me a beer, mate.”

The mechanic reached underneath the table and pulled out a six pack.

“Already one step ahead of you.”

Removing two beers, he handed one over to Lance then opened his own.

The two men raised their beer in a salute before taking a sip.

While the day may have been hell, a friend and some beer certainly helped make it a little less hellish.


End file.
